Fate and Bar Stools
by SitarLover
Summary: Axel thinks it's fate whenever Namine walks back into his life. But, what he doesn't expect is that her son is missing and she needs his help to find him. Will they find her son? Will he get the girl? Pairings AxelxNamine SoraxNamine REVISED.


When I saw those beautiful long blonde locks, and those elegant strides she took as she walked up to the bar, I knew it had to be more than fate that brought us here together again. Namine loved her new life. She hated anything that disrupted that, in other words, me. So for her to come to the one place she knew she could find me, I knew something must have been up.

When she stopped at the bar, I noticed Olette point towards a table, the table in which I am currently occupying. I couldn't help but notice that small lock of hair that dangled in front of her gorgeous blue eyes, the ones that always took my breath away, ones that were full of hatefulness and deceit the last time we were in the same room together. Namine smiled and I could tell she thanked Olette for leading her in my direction.

Our eyes locked and I could see the determination she had hidden behind those blue orbs. She was the manipulative one, that's for sure. She always knew how to get just what she wanted. Her smile faded as quickly as she placed in on her face. When she looked over at me, I saw the hurt hidden beneath those orbs.

"Axel." Her voice hadn't changed at all. The way she spoke my name brought shivers down the back of my spine, so pure and gentle.

"Namine," I said her name with a snicker. "Can't say I'm too surprised to see you here, I mean I knew you'd be crawling back to me one of these days."

She rolled her eyes and sat down in the seat across from me. Her right legged crossed over her left and she placed her hands on the table with her finders interlocked. She looked up and our eyes met again.

"It's Roxas. I need your help Axel." I wasn't about to joke with her anymore, not about her son.

"What do I need to do?"

The sad thing is, all she had to do was bat her beautiful little eyelashes and say please and I'd be at her every whim. That's just how it was with her. Anyone else and I probably would have laughed, but this girl had my heart from the beginning. I don't know why she decided to let it all go, but all I know is she's here now and I'll do whatever I can to make that smile appear. She's an angel when she smiles.

"He's gone. I can't find him. I just – "She stopped. Her hands went to her mouth and let out a silent sob. "I can't lose him Axel."

Roxas is her son. He's a good kid, granted he's a smartass and a shit stirrer, but he's a good kid. He's 16 now I do believe. The young boy looks just like Namine. Blonde hair, blue eyes, and a smile that'll rip your heart out if treated the wrong way. And now he was gone? Where could he have went?

"Why me? What can I do?" I asked with as much sincerity as possible.

"Will you help me find him? He's always liked you Axel. He might listen to you. Please? I have nothing left to go on. I-I've called his friends, and I-I've talked to the police. What if s-someone kidnapped my baby Axel? I can't b-believe I let this happen!"

Her sobs began to come more frequently and tear streaks were staining her flawless pale cheeks. I stood from the table and kneeled down next to her taking her right hand in mine. She looked stunned for a moment and then her eyes locked with mine once more.

"Listen to me, okay?" Her eyes showed hesitance but she nodded. "I'll find your boy. And I'll bring him home, and he'll be just fine. I'll take care of you and everything else that needs to be taken care of. Do you understand?"

Namine jumped from the seat and crashed into me wrapping her arms around my neck with her head in the crook of my shoulder. She cried and nodded and I wrapped my arms around her. I sat there for a moment contemplating if we should stay on the floor, or if we should stand, or even move to the both. But, the moment I began to move she stood quickly and excused herself to the ladies room.

In all the years I've known that girl, she's never loved anything as much as she loves her son. And if, God forbid, anything ever happen to him, she'd be beside herself.

It's a good thing that the bar closed just a few minutes before Namine showed up, because that would have been quite the show for everyone. Their opinion doesn't matter to me, but no one in here needs to know my business.

Namine came out of the restroom with a piece of tissue in her hand whipping her cheeks. Her expression still hadn't changed from being sad, but I did notice a shy of a smile creeping at the left side of her pretty pink lips as she stepped towards me. That smile will never mean the same unless she's directing it at me. I only like seeing her happy. If I have to turn the universe upside down to find Roxas, then by all means I better start trying because I'm going to make her happy.

"Thank you, Axel." A pink tint started to splash across her cheeks. It was probably from her crying. She wouldn't blush in front of me. Pfft.

"I haven't even done anything for you to thank me, just yet." I said with a smirk.

"Thank you for being who I know you're capable of being."

"Oh yeah and who's that?" I asked.

"A good hearted man that I can trust and rely on," Was she really blushing again?

I couldn't help but smirk. Whether this is destiny, or fate, it doesn't matter to me. We are here, we are together, and we are going to find Roxas. I'm going to get him back, and I just might get her back in the process. If only life could be so sweet.

Before I could finish thinking, I felt a warm pair of lips softly caress my cheek. As soon as I felt it, it was gone and Namine was on her way out the door. I touched my cheek and shook whatever remaining thoughts that were still in my head and followed the petite blonde outside into the afternoon sun that would soon be setting.

Our hands would graze each others as we walked and eventually I took her hand in mine. The most shocking thing was she curled her small fingers around my hand in return. We walked like that for a few minutes when were pulled out of our moment when I felt my phone vibrate.

"Hello?" It was an unknown caller.

_Hey, Axel?_

"Yes?" It was a young boy on the other end. I assumed it was Roxas immediately.

_Look, I'm in some trouble and I was wondering if you could come get me?_

"Yeah, just tell me where you're at buddy. I'll come get you."

_Just meet me at the QT on Sunset Hill._

Namine looked so confused when I finally hung up the phone and met her gaze.

"Don't panic, and don't yell. Promise?" She nodded.

"He's safe. We're going to pick him up."

Let's just say I've never ran so fast to my car in my entire life.

No questions were asked and just like that, the young spitting image was picked up from the gas station and was being taken home. I sat in the back while Namine and Roxas shared the front two seats. I could tell Roxas was infuriated that I had Namine with me, but with promises that everything would be okay and no fighting, he promised he'd never pull a stunt like this ever again.

Even though Namine wanted me to be here, I felt like such an intruder.

The car ride was silent, but I could see the relief on Namine's face. I wonder why she came all the way to me? I knew this wasn't just a coincidence. This is fate. Destiny. Namine is my destiny. I lost her once, and I'll never make that mistake again. It was so foolish.

We pulled up to the bar, of course, because my car was here. Namine stepped out and bid me farewell.

"So, I guess this is goodnight?" I asked eagerly, just hoping I could see her again.

"Thanks for your help today. I hadn't cried in a long time. I was good to get it all out." Why must her voice rip through my heart like a ton of broken glass?

"Ahh, it was nothing. I'd do anything for you babe. You know that."

She smiled, only slightly, but she smiled. They both jumped when they heard the voice come from the car.

"Come on mom! Dad's waiting at home!"

"Oh right! Sorry." She looked back at me and smiled again. "Thank you so much. Do you have a number I could call you on? My husband Sora would love to hear how you helped out today."

I chuckled to myself. Of course she'd be married. I pulled a business card out of my pocket and handed it to her, letting our hands graze just one last time to see if she felt the same sparks I did. Much to my dismay, she just smiled again. I hugged her gently and she promised to call soon so we could catch up on old times. And just when I thought that fate had finally found its way into my life, I fall flat on my ass on a bar stool asking for a shot.

**Yay! Another one-shot! Please read and review. I LOVE REVIEWS! I was just kinda wanting to write a random thing so thats where this comes in. 4:39 am and I think it's bed time. Haha. NIGHT KIDDIES! Tell me what you think.**


End file.
